Ashleigh
How Ashleigh joined the Tourney Ashleigh Crichton (アシュリー・クライトン, Ashurī Kuraiton) is the son of an alchemist couple from Milos and the older brother of Julia Crichton. In his youth, Ashleigh studied the alchemical notes left by his parents regarding the secrets of Milos and the Sanguine Star. However, Ashleigh stumbled upon the scene of his parents' murder and was himself attacked by their killer, Atlas, who stripped off the boy's face and a patch of skin under his arm which contained an tattooed map of the Milos ruins. Injured from exsanguination after Atlas' flight, Ashleigh discovered a Sanguine Star his parents had hidden nearby and, swallowing it, used its power to keep himself alive, though he was unable to heal his face. Bent on avenging himself and his parents, Ashleigh infiltrated the Cretan military under the pseudonym "Herschel" and while wearing a mask. Searching for Atlas, Ashleigh learns of a newspaper article about the second Smash Bros. Tourney. He first demonstrates his abilities to a young man named Ciel Phantomhive. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ashleigh holds a blade transmuted out of his arm. After the announcer calls his name Ashleigh swings his sword then blasts lightning as the camera zooms before swinging his sword saying "It's time to bury this loathsome valley forever." Special Moves Truth Shot (Neutral) Ashleigh sends a blast of alchemic lightning forward. Death Spike (Side) Ashleigh touches the ground and unleashes a spray of three spikes from the ground. Justice Spearhead (Up) Ashleigh uses a transmuted spear to jump into the air and throw it downward. Hell Sword (Down) Ashleigh swings his sword down three times while moving forward. Lava Stalagmite (Hyper Smash) Ashleigh glows his hands and touches the ground, and makes a stream of lava shoot up spikes. World Purge (Final Smash) Ashleigh uses his sword to send a wave of alchemy forward. If it hits, he stabs his sword onto the opponent, then uses an alchemic hand to crush the opponent, then blasts lightning onto the opponent for 40 hits. Victory Animations #Ashleigh reveals his disfigured face and says "You can't possibly understand the unbearable pain I've had to live with!" #Ashleigh thrusts his sword and shoots lightning, then says "The new world begins with your sealed fate." #Ashleigh dashes and pushes his shoulder, then slams his sword down saying "I will begin a new order, one which none has ever seen!" On-Screen Appearance Jumps down and transmutes a sword saying "i'll use it to open the Doorway of Truth!" Trivia *Ashleigh's rival is the current young head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive. *Ashleigh Crichton shares his English voice actor with Scorpion, Keiichiro Washizuka, Iron Knuckle, Freddy Krueger, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Motochika, Zankuro Minazuki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ragna the Bloodedge, Bass Armstrong, Dr. Anton Phibes, Magnus, Dialga, Isshin Kurosaki, Laxus Dreyar, Sloth, Luke Valentine, Kunzite, Franky, Griamore, TJ Combo, Count Dracula and Han. *Ashleigh Crichton shares his Japanese voice actor with Ant-Man, Victor Van Dort, Ru Kain (in Zakaal) and Ryohei Sasagawa. *Ashleigh Crichton shares his French voice actor with Dark Nebula, Spooky, Ghiaccio, Mashymre Cello , Mr. Fred Rogers, Scorpio Milo, Ed Killifer, Fire Blaster, Metagross, Maynard the Magician, Sniper Kaname Hagiri. Burn Griffiths, Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Neo Roanoke in all his Mobile Suits), Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy (in the Cherudim Gundam) and Gyro Zeppeli. *Ashleigh Crichton shares his German voice actor with Steve Bender, Red Brief-J, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Benetnasch Eta Mime, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Helmasaur King, Musha Gundam, Fuuma (World Heroes) and Graham Aker/Mister Bushido (in all his Mobile Suits). *Ashleigh Crichton shares his Arabic voice actor with Shiden, Takamaru, Cornell, Sektor, Guardian, Urouge, Saix, Gama, Hody Jones, Volvagia, Beartic, Sosuke Aizen, Rain, Baudouin, Colonel Silver and Kakuzu. *Ashleigh Crichton shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Rtas 'Vadum. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters